


Рай без любви называется адом...

by Arissu



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, АУ, ООС, ангст, драма, мини, нецензурная лексика
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-11 16:51:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5634007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arissu/pseuds/Arissu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Как могло все начаться и как могло закончиться...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Рай без любви называется адом...

**Author's Note:**

> Навеяно плохим настроением, дождем и музыкой, попавшей в точку.
> 
> Тэм, "Посвящение Бертрану"

_Не спугни мою тень,_  
Когда я войду в дом  
По ступеням луны.  
В неназначенный день,  
Не по чьей-то вине -  
Возвращаясь с войны. 

\- Тщ-щ-щ!! Больно же!  
\- Сам виноват. А если бы выше?  
\- Ну… Ты бы меня похоронил?  
\- Я бы тебя воскресил, надавал по голове за глупый риск и опять закопал.  
\- Нет в тебе романтики, один голый расчет… За что я тебя люблю?  
\- Я задаюсь тем же вопросом…

* * *  
_Назови свою печаль именем моим.  
В одиночестве небес хватит места нам двоим._

\- Прости меня…  
\- Этого следовало ожидать рано или поздно. Нам еще повезло, что это был именно он, к тому же предложенные условия…  
\- Еба-а-а-ать! Все тоже самое, только выдадут бронежилет, и деньги платить будут! Ну же, не хмурься – определенно, наши феи-крестные сегодня расщедрились!  
\- Меня мучает другой вопрос: а что они захотят взамен?...

* * *  
_В тревожной тишине_  
По трепетной струне  
Душа уходит ввысь.  
Душа уходит в звук, душа уходит в звук.

\- Агент.  
\- Агент.  
\- …  
\- …  
\- Да ладно! Но звучит смешно. Знал бы ты, как я хочу сейчас начать тебя целовать, и чтобы все вокруг это видели!  
\- Вот кстати: а что тебя останавливает? Обычно ты не сдерживаешь своих порывов? Нет, я тебе за это благодарен, но все же?  
\- Мы здесь новенькие. Я-то ладно – как засмеются, так и заплачут, просто не хочу подставлять тебя.  
\- Ты… Спасибо.  
\- Сочтемся. Только не убей меня за то, что я сейчас пойду и пофлиртую с той брюнеточкой, идет?  
\- …  
\- Бля, ну ты что?! Я частенько не могу сползти с кровати и ноги враскоряку, кто увидел бы – сразу понял в чем дело. Какая измена?!  
\- Просто я до сих пор не могу понять – почему я?  
\- Хочешь смешное? Я думаю о том же.

* * *  
_Опять спина к спине_  
На прежней стороне  
Мы держим хрупкий мир,  
Не размыкая рук, не размыкая рук.

\- Агент, есть определенные формы заполнения, которые надо соблюдать. А не эти детские каракули на три строчки.  
\- Ты что, издеваешься? Эту дурацкую форму заполнять часа три, не меньше! И чем тебе не нравится написанное? Там все так и было.  
\- Форма. Есть правила, которые надо соблюдать.  
\- Блин, ты так совсем сухарем стал… Бюрократический винтик.  
\- …  
\- Ты что, обиделся? Прости, я не хотел, но это жестоко – требовать с меня эту форму!  
\- … Тебе нравится мой стол?  
\- … Ну… да?  
\- Помнишь свои мысли вслух по его поводу?  
\- Н-ну…  
\- Чем быстрее заполнишь, тем скорее они осуществятся.  
\- У тебя образца нет, чтоб быстрее было?

* * *  
_Не ищи новых слов_  
Для молитвы тому,  
Кто был рядом всегда.  
Из посмертия снов  
Нас выводит к рожденью  
Все та же звезда.

 

\- Не смей, слышишь?! Не смей умирать! Иначе я последую следом за тобой, и плевать на твое мнение по этому поводу! Ты центр не просто моего мира, ты – мое Солнце, моя звезда, моя Вселенная. Мне без тебя просто не жить… Не умирай… Я больше не буду запихивать носки под диван. И бросать на машинку мокрое полотенце. И называть тебя сухарем. Только не умирай, прошу…

* * *  
_Первый ветреный рассвет прошлое сожжет.  
Только замок на холме тайну бережет._

_На скомканном листе_  
Слова опять не те.  
Сплетая жемчуг фраз,  
Сплетая в нить сердца, сплетая в нить сердца,  
Под сенью древних стен  
С крестом иль на кресте  
Мы принесли обет  
Быть верным до конца, быть верным до конца. 

 

\- Агент, потрудитесь объяснить свое отступление от разработанного плана.  
\- В жопу этот план! Ты же сам все видел!  
\- Потрудитесь объяснить это сами.  
\- Не заставляй меня думать, что твое сердце стало таким же, как твои костюмы: безупречно выглаженным и без единой складки! Ты сам все видел: если бы я этого не сделал, этот ублюдок взорвал тот автобус! С детьми! Мы взрослые люди, прекрасно отдающие себе отчет в своих действиях, и понимающие, к чему могут привести эти игры! Но дети?! Мне плевать, что ты скажешь, но если бы передо мной вновь встал такой выбор, я бы не колеблясь, сделал его снова.  
\- Успокойся. Я просто на какой-то миг испугался, что ты заигрался и перестал понимать, что делаешь. Я тебя прикрою перед начальством. Впрочем, как и всегда…

* * *  
_Не прощайся со мной,_  
Я иду далеко -  
До границы миров.  
Дальше края небес,  
Вслед за девой-весной  
Далеко-далеко,

\- Прошло столько лет, а я до сих пор не понимаю: почему я? Что ты увидел во мне такого, что не смог разглядеть я сам? Но каждое утро я просыпаюсь раньше тебя и смотрю, смотрю, смотрю… Смотрю на твои смешные вихры, смотрю, как забавно у тебя приоткрыт рот, слушаю, как ты сопишь, потому что опять съел пять порций мороженого подряд… Чувствую под своей ладонью ритм твоего сердца и мне.. А если ты умрешь, то ничего этого больше не будет. И тогда я стану сухарем не только снаружи, но внутри. Потому что мне больше не для кого будет жить…

* * *

\- Мне жаль, но это так.  
\- Такого просто не может быть. Он не мог.  
\- Это бог. Бог. Не человек. Вы же сами видели, на что они способны. А этот… он намного сильнее своего брата. И хитрее.  
\- Я что-нибудь придумаю. Я. Обязательно. Что-нибудь. Придумаю.  
\- Если ты сумеешь сделать это до того, как он совершит нечто непоправимое, я его прикрою перед Советом.  
\- Спасибо, сэр.

* * *  
_Самородным серебром раздавая смех.  
Чтобы все за одного, а один за всех._

\- Где он?  
\- У него задание. Несложное, можете не сопеть, агент. Вернется через дней… шесть. Если управится быстрее, то через четыре с половиной.

* * *  
_Сквозь неприступность скал,_  
Сквозь плен чужих зеркал  
Последний ломкий луч  
Бесценного тепла, бесценного тепла.  
Как знамя, свернут бал,  
Пустынный темный зал,  
И не закрыта дверь  
За той, что вновь ушла, за той, что в ночь ушла... 

\- Сэр! Агент Бартон вышел из-под контроля! Он выкрал из лаборатории скипетр Локи, ранил шестерых агентов и покинул территорию базы! Судя по маячку, он движется к вам! Команда перехвата пытается его остановить, но мы не успеваем!  
\- Тор, хватай своего брата и дуй в свой Асгард!  
\- Я не могу покинуть боевых друзей в столь тяжкий миг!  
\- Тор, поверь мне, если ты уберешь отсюда Локи как можно быстрее, то проблемы не будет. Иначе за последствия будешь отвечать сам.

Короткий удар, пинок, и высокий чернокожий мужчина с одним глазом летит в одну сторону, а мощный светловолосый здоровяк – в другую. И доспехи, одетые на нем, совсем не помеха удару. Рыжая девушка стремительно сдвигается в сторону, доставая откуда-то пистолет, еще один высокий блондин бежит к мотоциклу и хватает из широкого багажника круглый щит красно-сине-белой расцветки. Кудрявый брюнет, сжимает свои очки в руках так, что они трескаются, и начинает расстегивать пуговицы. Старк отходит к припаркованной у бордюра машине и достает из салона кейс, который начинает трансформироваться в костюм.  
Тор уже на ногах и, преодолевая сопротивление Локи, приобнимает того, насильно заставляя обхватить ручку прибора, в котором заключен Тессеракт, и который должен доставить их двоих домой, в Асгард. Но они не успевают: слышится шум мотора, затем выстрел и Тор рефлекторно разжимает раненую ладонь. Локи тут же пользуется моментом и отскакивает подальше. В его глазах полыхает торжество, когда он видит стремительно выскакивающего из машины Бартона, у которого в руках скипетр.  
Мстители колеблются, и Клинт не упускает момента: Романофф ранена в плечо, Роджерс клонится вбок – он не успел прикрыть щитом ногу. Старк не стреляет, так как его выстрел будет смертельным, а он не хочет убивать одного из своих. К тому же, Фьюри просто стоит и смотрит на все это, никак не вмешиваясь. 

В четыре широких шага Бартон добегает до Локи, несколько секунд смотрит ему в глаза, что-то ища, но кроме высокомерного торжества там ничего нет. Прерывисто вздохнув, лучник опускает скипетр, игнорируя требовательно протянутые руки, и… с размаху вонзает его в грудь бога, для надежности проворачивая оружие в ране. Ликование в пронзительно-зеленых глазах держится до последнего мгновения, как веер черных ресниц скроет этот блеск, и Бог Лжецов безжизненной куклой осядет на асфальт. Шум подъехавшей погони сливается с горестным стоном Громовержца, свистом рассекаемого воздуха, глухим ударом, треском сломанных костей и падением еще одного тела.

Подоспевшие агенты в ужасе наблюдают картину, которой просто не может быть здесь и сейчас: плачущий Тор баюкает бездыханного брата, у четверых Мстителей, находящихся полной боевой готовности, белые от шока лица, а чуть в стороне лежит тело агента Бартона, из-под которого уже начала расползаться лужа крови.  
\- Я требую, чтобы мне выдали тело убийцы моего брата, - тяжелым, как его молот тоном, требует Тор. И совершенно неожиданно слышит в ответ спокойный отказ директора Фьюри.  
\- Нет.  
\- Вы посягнули на жизнь члена царской семьи! – в чистых небесах грохочет гром и начинают сгущаться тучи. – Я требую его тело!  
\- Нет, - директор странно задумчив и непреклонен.  
\- Вы хотите войны с Асгардом? – зло вопрошает Громовержец и легко поднимается с колен с телом Локи на руках.  
\- Я ведь просил тебя побыстрее убрать Локи с Земли… - сжал пальцами переносицу Фьюри. – Но нет, пир победы оказался тебе нужнее. Тор… А если я убью Джейн Фостер, что ТЫ сделаешь тогда? – вопрос настолько дик, нелеп и невовремя, что его смысл не сразу доходит до обезумевшего от горя и злости Тора.  
\- Ты друг мне… был, Ник Фьюри. Но если ты уронишь хоть волос с головы Джейн Фостер, я тебя убью, - спокойно отвечает, наконец, бог.

\- Ты этого не знаешь, но около двадцати лет назад в Нью-Йорке был свой Робин Гуд. Насильники, убийцы, маньяки, педофилы, наркодилеры, вся мразь этого города боялась выйти на улицу. Потому что в любой момент им могла прилететь в глаз стрела. Подозревали одного циркача, развлекавшего публику своими выступлениями с луком, но доказать ничего не смогли: за него ручался его любовник. Молодой аналитик-полицейский, с настолько безупречной репутацией, что ни у кого не мелькнуло даже тени сомнений, когда он обеспечил алиби своему парню. Тебе сказать, кто это был? Филипп Коулсон и Клинт Бартон были вместе столько, сколько не держится иной брак. И если ты считаешь, что вправе мстить убийце своей любимой, то почему отказываешь в этом праве нам?

Асгардец смотрит безумными глазами, но даже до него доходит, насколько противоречивы будут его слова, если он скажет сейчас «Нет». Вновь опустившись на одно колено, он перехватывает тело Локи так, чтобы суметь самому активировать Тессеракт. Вспышка, и на площадке остаются только люди. Ошеломленные агенты стоят кругом, в котором заключены оставшиеся Мстители. Наташа уже на коленях возле Бартона, но пульса ожидаемо нет, и она только гладит непокорные вихры. Лицо Клинта странно спокойное и умиротворенное, даже кажется, что в уголках губ застыла улыбка.

\- Это правда? – переспрашивает Старк.  
\- Да, - кивает головой директор.  
\- Тогда какого черта вы не настояли на своем, и не отправили эти божественные задницы быстрее?! – срывается на крик Тони.  
\- Потому что мы – люди. Смертные, - смотрит на него непроницаемым взглядом Фьюри. – Мы ярко живем и легко умираем во имя идеи. Или убиваем. И теперь Асгард знает, что во имя этой идеи мы можем убить любого. Даже бога.


End file.
